


A judgment

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desire of revenge, Frisk did a pacifist run before, Gen, Genocide Run, The last sentence sound weird..., no fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: When Frisk come into the judgment hall during their third genocide run, Sans start to talk to them about their choice.





	A judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So basically I wanted to write one last thing before going for 10 days in a place without internet (I hope I could go to a town with internet and post at least every two days during the soriel week). However, what I wrote had way more shipping in it than what you're about to read, which was supposed to be my last entry for the soriel week; so I decided to swap the two. This do not take place in my “normal/headcanon” story.

Sans was waiting in a long golden hall. For the third time, the human decided to kill everyone. All of this because of curiosity... Sans was enraged by that. He never thought that this kid, HIS kid, could do that after freeing them.

After some time, he heard footsteps echoing in the hall and saw them, the human, coming; knife in hand and dust on their clothes. Sans closed his eyesockets, waiting for the sound of footsteps to stop. Then, he opened it again and put a fake smile. The human was here, looking at him with an expressionless face, surely waiting for the fight to start.

“So you finally made it, uh ?”, he started before letting his smile fell for a way more serious expression. “Was it fun ? Was it worth it ? Ya know, I don't get you here. First, you come, make friends with everyone, free us; but you suddenly decide to rip off everything to us, to come back, to kill us, and to do it again twice...Why ? Why did you do that ? Is it more fun for you to kill ? Are you expecting something more ? Throw me a bone here kid, I'm lost.”

As Sans was talking, the kid was still looking at him with the same expression, their knife firmly hold. “Heh. So kid, was it fun to give us all the hope to live out of this prison before taking everything from us ? Was it fun to kill everyone, to do it three times ? Was it fun to live on the surface with us and then to just act as if we were nothing more than toys for you ? Was it fun to make me believe that I could finally be happy before destroying my new hopes in less than a blink ? Was it fun to kill my brother, to kill your own mother...my wife ?” Sans started to get more and more emotional and tried to keep his composure before he continued. He didn't want to get emotional in front of the kid. This creature didn't deserve to see him cry.

“You won't answer me, will ya ? No, you just don't care. You know, when you first killed everyone, I was more surprised than anything 'cause I thought that you just felt lost for whatever reason. But now ? I see that it's not the case. You're really kind of a freak, huh ?”, Sans closed his eyesockets. “It doesn't matter that you were my kid once or that ya wanted to help us...”, when he opened them again, his left eye was glowing blue. “...I'm gonna show you what happens to kids like you when they can't get enough. And you know what ? I'm gonna enjoy each second of it.”


End file.
